dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Manalandy
|name1 = Transcended Form |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Exalted |name3 = Exalted Form |link4 = First Impact Manalandy |name4 = First Impact }} ATK. |activeskill1 = Warm Sunlight |flavora1 = Warm sunlight on a clear day can make just about anyone happy. |aEffect1 = Purifies all ally debuffs and defends allies x2 to prevents buffs from being removed for 9.8 seconds. 19.1 sec |activeskill2 = Balance of Nature |flavora2 = The natural order must be maintaned in order to achive world peace. |aEffect2 = If all party members receive damage that is proportional to 25% or more of their HP for 6 seconds, then a buff is given where only 25% of damage is received. 16 sec |activeskill3 = Storm Clouds |flavora3 = All traces of evil begin to dissapear in a tempest. |aEffect3 = There is a 100% chance that damage received by all enemies increases by 30% for 7.2 seconds, and buffs cannot be received. 18.6 sec |passive1 = Wild's Blessing |flavorp1 = Manalandy's belssings makes the energy of life abundant. |pEffect1 = Increases all party members' main stats by 15%. In addition, 1 ally's HP is recovered in proportion to 1350% of Manalandy's attack every 8 seconds. Also, the ATK and STA of the Varman Family battling Infernal Shariet increases by 30%. |passive2 = Life's Greatness |flavorp2 = The power of life is so great that it cannot be expressed in words. |pEffect2 = Increases all party members' STA by 30%. Also, increases your STA by 10% for each Transcended Bodens in your party. Additionally, Manalandy's healing increases by 90%. |passive3 = Shadow Fiend |flavorp3 = Manalandy's gentle touch makes you realize how great nature is. |pEffect3 = "Warm Sunlight"'s buff remover skill count increases x2 to 4 instances and all party members' ATK increases by 540% using the skill. Also, using the "Nature Balance" skill decreases continous daamge received by allies by 25% and using "Stor Cloud" decreases all enemy damage by 50%. Ranged damage received by all party members decreases by 30%. |passive4 = Protection of the Spirit |flavorp4 = The blessings of spirits amplifies Manalandy's attunement with nature. |pEffect4 = Increases the Melee ATK of all party members by 25%. Upon using the "Warm Sunshine" skill, heals the HP of all party members by 950% of Manalandy's ATK. Also, "Nature Balance" skill effect becomes nonremoveable and goes away after activating 4 times. |passive5 = Mother Nature |flavorp5 = Varman's friend Manalandy maximizes the stats of the Varman family using ancient knowledge passed down to her. |pEffect5 = Further increases the Varman Family's ATK by 27% and the Melee damage of entire allied party by 38%. |normaleffect_ex = Her attacks are assumed to be /Ranged/SG. |aEffect1_ex = Buffs applied after the skill was already cast, will also benefit from the protection. At base enhancemnet level, Manalandy prevents 2 instances of buff removal. If, like Transcended Farrah, buffs are removed in ticks, two ticks can consume the entire protection. The protection lasts for 9.8 seconds or 2 instances, whichever comes first. More test are made post-patch. Important: Players might experience different outcomes as expected. Her protection wont last long in modes which are designed for debuffs. Currently those are Guild Siege Battle and Cerberus. |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragon_Blaze_Korea_-_Transcended_Manalandy |pt1 = }} Category:Transcended Bodens